Adaric
Creator/player: Eliah Basic Information Name: Adaric Tanner; Alias: "Adar" Age: Race: Height: Weight: Description Born: Human, male. Caucasian. Light blue eyes, auburn hair. Human-form: A tall white male in later twenties with blue eyes and lengthy blond-brown hair, trimmed at an angle ending at the middle of his shoulder-blades. His face has sharp cheekbones and narrow jaw which sports the ragged stubble of a beard with a reddish tint to it, barely managed into a goat-tee. Extremities are gangly, mostly slouching regardless of sitting or standing. Height: 6'1 Weight ≈ 170lb Wardrobe: Light hiking boots and pants, gray t-shirt and a weather-worn dark brown trench-coat. A pair of octagonal glasses sit on his nose with tough, working-style rims and a tie-back hidden behind bangs. The trench-coat supports several pockets - two main large ones and at least one breast-pocket. Abilities Martial * Acrobatics (Highschool athletic fulfillment, used during exploration of ruins) While on a trip to a remote area, having gotten lost due to lack of a proper guide, Adaric met a group of fighters practicing and training. He was unable to speak the local dialect beyond a handful of words but managed to relate why he was there. During his 'discussion' he implied an interest in what they were doing, curious of the little-used cultural martial arts. As the initial trip had taken nearly a week into this area and getting lost had extended any trip back, he decided to make the best of his current situation even if he was unable to continue to his desired destination. While hesitant, the philosophy of the group was to prepare and improve those that accepted the training, irregardless of stature within society. They conveyed the fact that he could stay so long as he would accept all of the training, which included many bruises and a lack of modern accommodations, though he had been used to this from prior trips. The language barrier did not prove difficult as most of the teaching was done through example, participation, and trial and error. Soon Adaric was able to do the basics within a few months before deciding he should get back to civilization. Telling them he would return to develop his training further, it was a promise he would be unable to keep. * Training in fighting: ** Baton/Knife fighting style ** Staff/Spear combat ** Ritualistic Sword/Shield dancing (Non-combat) Skills * Wilderness survival (Mostly knowledge with some practical and basic experience) ** Some animal behavior knowledge * Herbs and spices including drugs and poisons (non-medical fields) ** Understanding of botany from college and useful ability in identifying plants given proper description * Meditation and physical ritualist pratices (yoga being an example) Knowledge * Well educated (6 years of academia in multiple fields) ** General Archeology (early to late historical age: Egyptian Pyramids, etc) *** Basic Anthropology (Tribal, Cult, Secluded Sects fields included) *** Weapon and tool knowledge of ancient and historical era cultures. Mild metallurgy and pottery skill included in this area. * Paranormal occurrences -''Theory''- ** Crypto-zoology (study of mythical or unnatural creatures) -''Theory''- ** Cryptoarchaeology -''Theory''- * Religious and arcane belief systems; metaphysical philosophy ** Meditation and altered mental states * Ancient cultures and societies; archaic histories and languages (written) Ambitions Exploration and discovery as well as furthering his own style of self-improvement, merging intellectualism with spirituality. Backstory Category:Player Characters Category:Characters